Shutter assemblies typically include two or more shutter panels configured to be installed within a frame relative to an architectural structure, such as a window. Each shutter panel includes a shutter frame and a plurality of louvers configured to rotate relative to the shutter frame. For instance, the ends of the louvers are often rotatably coupled to the shutter frame via louver pegs to allow the louvers to be rotated relative to the frame between a substantially vertical orientation and a substantially horizontal orientation. Additionally, in many instances, a tie bar may be secured to all or a portion of the louvers of each shutter panel to couple the louvers to one another, thereby allowing such louvers to be rotated simultaneously relative to the adjacent shutter frame.
To enhance the functionality and usability of shutter assemblies, attempts have been made to integrate automatic louver drive systems within shutter assemblies that allow for the automatic adjustment of the rotational orientation of the louvers. For example, louver drive systems have been developed in the past that include multiple motors as well as complex gearbox arrangements associated with each motor. As a result, these conventional louver drive systems are often costly and quite difficult to design and manufacture. In addition, due to the use of multiple motors and associated gearboxes, such louver drive systems significantly increase the overall weight of the associated shutter assembly and also reduce the available space for the louvers of the shutter assembly given the significant storage requirements for the motors/gearboxes.
Accordingly, an improved motorized shutter assembly would be welcomed in the technology.